


Gridiron Glory

by YlisseanPhil



Category: Awakening SI Modern AU, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlisseanPhil/pseuds/YlisseanPhil
Summary: Football is back at Ylisse University, much to the joy of fans after the indefinite ban is lifted. Now, a ragtag team must be assembled while accommodating new rule changes. Teammates will need to overcome racism, bigotry, pride, and self-doubt. Will the Nagas restore the pride at the once-elite school, or bring shame, risking the entire athletic department? A Fire Emblem Awakening SI Modern AU story.
Relationships: SI/Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The rain started out light then increased as the winds picked up. Neither team was advancing the ball. That worked out in flavor of the home team in Plegia, who was up by four. The opposition’s offense trudged through the mud with only 42 seconds remaining on their own 25-yard line. With everyone set on the ball, the ball was snapped. The Longfort General quarterback took three steps and flung the football twenty yards to an open receiver. Spinning around a defender, a secure tackle was made. 

The clock continued to run. 34 seconds…33…32. The ball hit the ground after the next snap, stopping game time at 29 seconds reflecting on the college watchtower. The coaches barked in signals for the upcoming play. With everyone ready, the play began. A Plegian defender broke free of two blockers. With no hesitation, the quarterback shimmied twice, breaking the defender’s ankles. Unfortunately for Longfort, another Plegian player got passed a block and breathed down the neck of the ball handler. Desperate not to get sacked, the man launched the ball high in the air. Several seconds passed before it bounced off the hands of a teammate.

The clock reset at 20 seconds while the umpire placed the ball down. After two more incompletions, the Generals were on their final play with the game clock in single digits. Wiping his hands on a towel, the quarterback readied for the snap. He got the ball and rolled right, looking for anyone deep. His arm cocked back and threw the ball as far as he could. The ball twisted through the downpour and gale. It would land just short of the goal line. Noticing the trajectory, a General receiver pushed off a Black Dragon defender and contorted his body to make a one-handed catch with his back to the endzone. When the ball made contact with the receiver’s hand, All-American finalist Gangrel Burns made the play. The flaming haired man grabbed his jersey and pulled him back before Longfort could stretch out for the score. Corkscrewing his body, Gangrel threw the player down in the mud, securing the victory with the tackle. But the victory celebrations stalled for a moment.

The Longfort player landed on his head. Rain continued to tap on the helmets and pads. A sound of thunder rang in the far distance. The medical team of Longfort ran over. They dug a stretcher under the unresponsive athlete after removing his helmet and securing the neck with a brace. Smelling salts were waved around the nose first. No response. The head trainer checked a pulse. None. An oxygen pump was administered as the medical team scrambled to bring the severely injured player to any level of consciousness. The ambulance vehicle screamed as it made its way through the gate and on the field. Unfortunately, it would be for not.

Another roar of thunder echoed. Gangrel took off his helmet and threw it on the turf. The celebration on the Plegian sideline began. Adrenaline pumped through the veins as the middle linebacker made a punching motion in jubilee. 

“This game is fucking over!”


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter One

There was a code of silence in the stuffy classroom. The auditorium of 300 plus was half filled, which was to be expected with many students skipping class. I, myself, didn’t have perfect attendance. However, I needed to be here for the optional final exam. Everyone was passing Psychology; well, all except for me. Last minute cramming in studying flashcards was a sign I was ill-prepared. What’s the point in trying, since I was going to fail? Nothing but D’s and F’s up to this point. I would have to ace the test in order to get the credits. I had better luck winning the lottery.

This wasn’t me at all. Up until now, my first year in college, I had A’s and B’s. I worked diligently and with integrity to get accepted into Ylisse University. The workloads were easy and came naturally. For whatever reason or excuse, I stopped caring for my some of my studies. Perhaps the courses were uninteresting. I just didn’t put the necessary effort in and you reap what you sow.

I sighed stuffing the notes away inside my grey backpack. The professor stood up from her chair and proceeded to pass out the exam. I was in the very back row, so I had time to stare off into space. The cream walls were blank, minus for the blue curtains blocking most of the sunlight through the stain glass windows. A group of a dozen students that were playing ultimate frisbee caught my attention. The warming weather allowed for such activities that won’t have happen in the harsh winter. Their noises were muffled but anyone could tell on their facial expressions that they were enjoying themselves.

_I wish I had friends like that; a group to join._

My thoughts were interrupted with a smack. Startled, I looked up to see the frown on the professor and fiery eyes behind the glasses.

“Sir, put your bag away, please. The exam begins now.”

The hiss in her words stung. We both knew this exam was make-or-break for the semester. I opened my mouth but decided best to just nod. I forgot to put the backpack under my desk and quietly did so. I reached for a pencil and opened the booklet. Closing my eyes, I sighed right before I read the first question.

Time seemed to slow down as I carefully answered each multiple-choice question. Despite my lack of studying and attention to the subject, something whispered in my head. A spark or lightbulb went off as I recognized each correct answer.

_How can this be?_

It didn’t matter the how or why; I just wanted to pass this god-forsaken class. After circling the final dot, I let out a heavy breath and closed up the packet. I walked down the hardwood steps with a mixture of confidence and questioning.

Where did those voices come from?

Shaking my head gently, I placed the exam on the professor’s desk with curled lips. She held her stoic look so I exited the near empty room. My steps echoed in the quiet hallway while passing the other classrooms. After two left turns, the front doors were in sight and I pulled on the handle.

The sunlight was bright enough for me to shield my eyes. The loud rustling outside filled the air throughout the large campus. It appeared every student was enjoying the outdoors to some degree. A guy was serenating three ladies under a shady tree with a guitar. A few were reading books on a set of black steel benches. Half a dozen girls were tanning on towels with the university logo. Through the crowds of those playing different sports on the grassy field, I spotted the group playing ultimate frisbee from earlier. Each one of them were visibly sweaty at this point. I paused to watch them for a minute. Their laughs and cheers put a smile to my face.

The main school bell rang. I snapped out of the daze and sprinted to my dorm room. After passing by the business center, the science building and crossing a road, the dormitories were in reach. I huffed slightly after running up four flights, the freshman level. My roommate was already in the room with eyes glued on the flatscreen.

“Did I miss anything, Vaike?” I asked while throwing my belongs on my bed.

“Nope, you’re just in time,” he mumbled while chewing on some kind of protein bar. “What should we watch first?”

“Good question,” I grabbed the remote and went to the channel guide. Two huge stories were developing. The first involved the trial verdict of Gangrel Burns, who killed a player last year. Open rumors floated around that he would face severe prison time. However, few, including myself, were skeptical of any sort of punishment. The other big news was of more personal importance. Emmeryn Lowell, the President of Ylisse University scheduled a press conference with the media. Acting as head of the NCAA board, she would address the state of college football. Keeping under tight wraps, the speculations ran wild. Some brace for the news of cancelation of collegiate football. Others anticipated rule changes. Either way, the climate of amateur football was poised for a cataclysmic shift. Many eyeballs were to be tuned in for both events as multiple networks fought long and hard for coverage.

“I’m turning it to the trial,” I spoke decisively.

Gangrel, with his orange suit matching his hair, tapped his fingers on the table. He was surrounded by four lawyers with a crowd behind the stand. The prosecution composed of four lawyers as well. Judge Andersen shuffled paperwork at her desk. Any moment, the jury would come out and give their verdict.

“Anything?”

“Nothing yet, Vaike. I’ll go to ESPN.”

The screen was blue with the ESPN logo. Several reporters were mingling around by the podium.

“Nothing here either. I’ll turn it back.” I pressed the ‘back’ button just in time to find the jury coming out of their deliberation room. Cameras clicked away as the twelve people took their seats.

Judge Andersen rose and directed toward the jurors, “Have we reached a verdict?”

The head juror stood up, “We have, your Honor.”

“On the count of 1st degree homicide, how do you find the defendant?”

“Not guilty.”

This verdict didn’t surprise most, but there were lower-level charges which most expected a ‘guilty’ sentence. Everyone held their breath.

“On the count of 2nd degree homicide, how do you find the defendant?”

“Not guilty.” The soft murmurs were heard through the speakers. There was one more verdict to be read.

“On the count of involuntary manslaughter, how do you find the defendant?”

“Not guilty.”

Groans and cheers erupted in the courtroom. Several banging of the gavel did not silence the rowdy crowd. Gangrel got up and pumped his shackled fists the best he could. His lawyers congratulated amongst themselves, with the tallest one making a ‘show me the money’ sign with his fingers. The dejected prosecution shouted angry jeers at the defense. Few lowered their heads.

The tensions and yelling grew worse and spread to the reporters, which in turn fueled up a slowly growing mob outside the building. The bailiff did what he had to. He pulled out his 9mm gun and fired shots upwards, away from harm. Screams turned into complete silence with everyone on the ground. The cameras shut off, so viewers didn’t see what happened afterwards. No one needed to watch anymore as calmness and rational took over the crowds inside and outside the building. And one thing was now certain:

Gangrel Burns was a free man.

“Change the damn channel, Short Man.”

I lost count of how many times Vaike called me that, but I was unaffected. I can’t say I was surprised, but I took a moment to reflect on the implications of the verdicts. Gangrel was a free civilian. Maybe he could return to football in some capacity. He did finish up his senior year, so his colligate time was over at University of Plegia. Would he go play professional ball was the next question. But the answer would have to wait. It was time to see the conference meeting with Ms. Lowell.

I clicked back and there was a full room for the press conference. Emmeryn was already at the podium, looking below at her notes, I assumed. A man in a black and white suit entered from behind the background and whispered something in her ear. No doubt it was the verdict of the Burns trial.

She coughed in her left hand. “Ladies and Gentlemen, it has brought to my attention that Gangrel Burns has been declared ‘not guilty’. Therefore, I will make this brief. I will start by saying after much consideration and deliberation with my colleagues, we have unanimously agreed to put Gangrel on a two-year prohibition from the NCAA.”

The shutters of cameras ran wild as the reporters whispered to each other. Emmeryn continued after her pregnant pause.

“Also, the NCAA has always put the safety of our student athletes to the fore-front. With that said, the committee has agreed to ban tackle football until further notice.” As soon as Emmeryn looked up, she was met with sour faces and obscene gestures.

She held a hand up to prevent an outroar, “However, the committee will revisit this matter in a five-to-ten-year window. But until then, here are the rules proposed…”

Vaike threw up his hands in disgust. “I can’t believe it! First, Gangrel gets off scotch-free and now this!? The heck is going on? I need my football fix, dammit!”

I turned around raising a hand, “Easy, buddy. She didn’t say football is over. Just rule changes. Hold on and listen.”

After listening to some rambling on with the rules, Vaike’s blood-pressure didn’t lower.

“Flag football!? Oh, c’mon man! They were better off canceling football for some time. Not this water-downed, wussy version of the game I love! I wanna knock some heads in!” The buff blonde put his fists together.

“You don’t listen well, do you?” I asked with folded arms. “She didn’t necessary say you couldn’t ‘knock some heads.’ You just can’t tackle-tackle, if you know what I’m getting at.”

“What are you suggesting, Short Man?”

“I’m saying is that you have to pull the flags off to tackle but roughness to a degree is allowed. Plus, if you are on the line, you can be a little rougher than normal. I mean, how else are you going to block and get after the quarterback and such? You can use your hands, just not to the face.”

His expression turned positive. He rubbed his chin. “I see what you’re saying, Shorty. I like it.”

I walked over and patted him on the back, “See? You just need to use your brain and think hard about these kinds of things. You have to focus. You lose focus, you are behind the eight-ball. Besides, isn’t that something you normally tell me?”

“What? Use your brain?”

I frowned, “N-No!” I sighed as I looked over my shoulder back to the TV. Emmeryn was still talking.

“And lastly, I want to end on a positive note. I am speaking now as President of Ylisse. I am pleased to announce that our self-imposed ban will come to a close. The committee has determined that the Nagas have acted in good faith and demonstrated good sportsmanship and leadership. These past three years were long-suffering, especially for the fans. In two years, Ylisse University will return and compete in the NCAA, in all sports. And yes, football is included and we will abide to the new rule changes.”

Vaike and I jumped for joy on our respected beds like little kids. We didn’t care about the ruckus we were causing, especially to the floor below.

“Yes! Two years, I’m aiming to make the team!” The tall man said emphatically.

“Good for you, friend!”

“What about you, Phil?”

I stopped jumping and sat at the edge of the bed. “Oh. I don’t think I could make a college team. I’m too small. Look at me; do you think I could hang with those Valm players? They recruit the biggest guys.”

“Yeah, but remember, Short Man, _they can’t tackle you now_.”

The statement resonated with me. Perhaps I should try out for the football team in two years. But my academic grades were poor and Ylisse now has high standards. After the self-imposed ban from all collegiate sports, Ylisse buckled down after the cheating scandal. Before she was voted as President, Emmeryn’s own father oversaw the grades of many student athletes and changed them in order for the best athletes to compete. In the disgrace, he resigned three years ago.

Since then, Ylisse raised the bar for everyone, not just the athletes. Many applications from high school seniors were denied. The acceptance rate at Ylisse University was well under 50%. But those that got accepted knew they held a golden key to a bright future. I was very blessed and fortunate to be accepted at such a rigorous university.

_I should probably give football a try._

“You know what…perhaps you’re right for a change. I think I will try out for the Nagas. What’s the worst that could happen?”

A broken bone. Dislocated joint. A muscular tear. Concussion. My roommate was already thinking what I was thinking. Vaike gave a smug look while about to say something; I waved my hands.

“Actually, Vaike, forget what I said. I kind of need all my limbs intact. All it takes is one bad move and…”

“Oh, stop complaining, will you?” Vaike grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head, missing by centimeters.

“I hope you aren’t going to be the quarterback,” I jeered at him. “Not even 15 feet away, and you can’t even hit me.”

The ears on the blonde man grew red, matching his face.

“Shaddup!” Another pillow flew across the room and landed square on my forehead. I pretended to get knocked out cold as I flopped backwards on my bedsheets.

“Haya! Got ‘em! The Vaike just got a lot Vaiker!”

I got up, unamused, “Really, dude? Did you just refer to yourself in third-person? And can you please stop flexing?”

Vaike lowered his arms but kept his million-dollar smile.

“Yeah, so? And who isn’t impressed by _these_ pythons!?” Vaike kissed each arm.

I groaned, “Whatever.”

Vaike’s face lowered and he came over to sit next to me, legs draping over the bed.

“C’mon, buddy! You really should try out for the team. I believe in you. I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t. Think about all the times we have a catch. You catch everything! And remember when we had that quarter-mile race the first week of the fall semester? You smoked me! Also, let me tell you a secret: I haven’t always been this huge…muscles I mean. I was a scrawny dweb as a kid. I got picked on a lot. But with no money to go to the gym, I found whatever I could. I had to be resourceful coming from a broke family. Flat tires for weights. Rubber hoses for jump-rope. Even PVC pipes that I filled with concrete when I did construction work. I got jacked pretty fast. I came to Ylisse to get my degree in Engineering and help my family in the construction business. But with football back on the map, I’m gonna work hard for a full scholarship. I’m gonna prove everyone wrong!”

Vaike pumped his fists then glanced at my stoic face.

“...Oh, so, yeah. My point is this, if I can do it, you can too!”

I happened to recall everything he mentioned and I was thankful for the reminder. He told me his life story many times over, but I was glad to listen each and every time. I never did tell him of my lack of playing time in organized sports as a kid or teenager. It didn’t matter now as this giant of a man saw potential in me.

_Something my father never did._

“Your father? What?”

I perked up and scratched my neck, “Oh nothing! Nothing!” I paused to look down then I raised my head.

“You know what? I think I’ll try out for team! Thanks for the talk, Vaike!”

Vaike chuckled with his belly and slapped my back.

“Ha! There you go, Phil! The sky is the limit, pal! I’m glad I could help you out. Encouragement and speeches are kinda my thing, you know. They don’t call me ‘Teach’ for nothing!”

“Um, _no one_ calls you ‘Teach.’”

“Well, they do now!”

“Whatever, fine. I’ll be the first to call you ‘Teach’, how about that?”

“Sure, Shorty!”

I frowned then busted out laughing, “Haha! You are a something. I’m glad you’re my roommate…and friend. It is time I get my act together, get good grades and make that darn football team!”

We cheered as we high-fived each other. I began to pack my belongings as Vaike went along to watch more TV. I looked over my shoulder and soaked in everything he told me. I just smiled to myself. And this was the day, the last day of the spring semester, when everything changed, and I had ‘Teach’ to thank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Football is declared back for Ylisse University! And yes, big rule change: flag football. I decided to do this because it's something different and I can see Emmeryn promoting a "peaceful, safe" sport. Much debate on the safety of the game in real life, so taking almost all of the hitting out of the equation would significantly reduce serious injuries. Also much debated is whether women can play tackle football...i'm not going to touch that subject but if you make it flag football, there is absolutely zero doubt women can play with the men, as you'll see in future chapters ahead.  
> Also, I did really bad my freshman year in college so I wanted to somehow write that in...I still graduated though!  
> Take care!  
> -YP


	3. Golden Arm

Chapter Two

A long two years went by with building anticipation for the first Naga football season in five years. Once a powerhouse that included Valm Tech University and Regna Ferox State, the reputation needed a rebuild as much as a functional team. For decades, Ylisse University was regarded as the top college in the continent. But when Percival Lowell gave out exam answers to the best athletes, that all changed. Most families, from low-income to the wealthy, pulled out their kids and had them transfer to any and every college, even University of Plegia. Plegia was well-known for their numerous scandals and poor rate of transitioning college graduates to employment.

No one knows when Percival began to give out the test answers. Some claimed from the very beginning of his reign as President and that was over thirty years. Others speculated it was more recent. Regardless of the time frame, Emmeryn had a heavy burden to carry once her father resigned. She dedicated every waking minute to the students and the faculty, always leaving time for a word of encouragement or listening to complaints. Her transparency allowed her to be accepted among the prestigious Board of Chairmen. The Board consists of twelve selected individuals that rule over the NCAA. Together, the committee makes the rules and impose penalties as well as giving out special scholarships to students that achieve excellence in the classroom, on the field, and in their community. Emmeryn was beloved by most.

Today, she was adored by all that cherished the game of football. Sure, the other sports were important, but football is king; a religion to many families. After the long wait, the schedule of the upcoming football season was posted in every dormitory and mess hall. Even the Summer Game was announced, which would be in three weeks. With the last of the exams graded, the focus could be building the team.

And what is a team without a head coach? The first hire by Emmeryn was alumni and former player, Frederick Stoneberger.

“His leadership and expertise will lead the Nagas back to their glory days,” the President was quoted in the local newspaper. “He has my full support in rebuilding the team and will have control of filling the staff.”

Frederick wasted no time in finding help. After numerous interviews, he decided that the best course was to be as open-minded as possible. History was made by not one, but two of the first women coaches hired.

Phila Anders, an analytically football mind and alumni, headed the running backs and wide receivers and would even call the plays. Her expertise in angles, spacing, scouting, and a former softball outfielder landed her the job in Frederick’s eyes. Flavia Lovett, brass and exotic, would be in charge of the defensive secondary. Her no-holds-bar approach would mesh well with Basilio Gruffensson, the defensive coordinator of the team and leader of the linemen and linebackers. The dynamitic duo on defense knew each well since the days at Regna Ferox State as superstar athletes.

The four coaches agreed on the principles of an air raid style on offense and a chaotic, aggressive defense. Move the ball down the field as fast as possible and get to the opposing quarterback quick while mixing zone and man-to-man.

“We are well pleased with this staff,” Coach Stoneberger stated in his first press conference. “It should be fun working with an alumnus on my side of the ball and two aggressive minds from a rival school on the other. We will definitely have mini-battles to see whom is better during practices. And finally, yes, we will have open try-outs for the players, starting next Monday. The time and place are already posted on our school website. Looking toward to see all the talent Ylisse has to offer.”

His stoic demeanor hid the fact that he was more than concerned about the roster. Normally, it would take years to build a football factory of incoming talent that would acclimate into a powerhouse, but this was Ylisse University. The expectations were high and wealthy donors would need to see results this year.

“I hope I know what I’m getting into,” Frederick whispered to himself as he was last to leave the podium. He sighed as he left the empty room and walked down the hall, glancing at the portraits of the All-Americans over the years, ending with the famous Marth Lowell from generations ago. He stopped and placed his arms behind his back while looking into the eyes of the painting.

Silently, he made a promise to himself.

“I vow I will bring a national title to Ylisse. Just you wait and see.”

~

“C’mon Phil, just two more laps and another set of suicide sprints!”

With my head hanging over my knees, I pointed a finger at the blonde man, “Hold on, Vaike. Let me take a quick breather.”

Vaike picked me off the ground and placed me on the red polyurethane. He threw a threw a towel at my way. “You gotta do it, bro! I know you have it in you.”

“I-I can’t. Just lay…lay off me.” I huffed.

“Hey listen, if you don’t think you can finish this training, what makes you think you’ll last a whole game? I’ll never question your skills, but your endurance is lacking.”

I threw the sweaty towel down and got in a stance on the white line. “You’re right…let’s do this.”

“That’s the spirit, Phil!” Vaike cheered with a fist pump. “C’mon, I’ll run with you.”

After a grueling ten minutes of runs and sprints, I collapsed on the artificial grass in the middle of the track. With eyes closed, I gladly let the sun in on the hot, clear day. With just us two training, we had the whole athletic field to ourselves right behind our dorm.

Basking in the sun was a bad idea as I turned over and covered my mouth. But it was too late as the juices spilled onto the ground.

“Oh jeez, buddy,” Vaike chuckled to himself at my expense, “blowing chunks now? Well, let it all out, that-a boy.”

Emptying my stomach, I coughed several times and walked over to get that white towel to wipe my face.

“Darn it, Vaike. Is this all worth it? I mean, do you even think I have a chance of walking onto the team?”

Taking his grey cut-off shirt off, he skipped over to my side and grabbed the towel with the cloth. “Hey Phil, I’ve told you plenty of times that you’ll make the team. I know the training has been intense, especially this past week. But consider if you didn’t work out; you’d have no chance. Would you have Coach Stoneberger yell and cut you a new one or would you rather have Teach guide you?”

I got up and ran a hand through my hair. “You’re right, Vaike.”

“You damn right I’m right! Teach never lets his friends down…don’t worry Phil, you’ll doing just fine. You’re on track. Listen, pain heals. Chicks dig scars. Glory lasts forever.” Walking to his bag, he grabbed two bottles and threw one at me, in which I caught with my right hand. “Nice catch. Class is over, now go wash up, stinky!”

“You’re one to talk, Teach.” I opened the cap and swished the water, making sure I got all the grossness out after spitting on the grass. I placed the water into my blue string bag. “You go ahead, I’ll catch up later.”

Vaike gave a thumbs up as he went back to the room, towel and shirt in hand. He flexed his arms when two girls in neon gym outfits jogged passed him.

I groaned, “Some things never change…I just hope all he said is true. I gotta make this team, even if it kills me.”

I spotted a giant tree over the hill, away from the dorms. Deciding to take a quick outside wouldn’t harm me under the shade. I tossed the bottle by an exposed root and placed my bag as a pillow. The eyes felt heavy while listening to the birds and generic sounds of campus life.

I wanted to dream visions of making the team and in the process, help with winning the championship. But my mind didn’t allow that. No, I heard a voice. A voice that was too familiar and unwelcomed.

_“Rise, my son. Heed my calling…it is your destiny. Do not disappoint me again.”_

I’ve heard those words before. My father, my abusive father. I didn’t even bother counting the times he was drunk. He forced me into different sports at a young age, in the hopes of living vicariously through me. He wasn’t always that way, according to my mother. They met at University of Plegia and got married shortly after they graduated. He was the star quarterback and was on course to go professional. But then he got badly injured in the semi-final game his senior year. His back and knees were never the same, even after several surgeries. That lead to a misuse of painkillers, which developed into alcoholism when the pills weren’t enough. Mom tried her best to encourage and support him, but it was never enough.

After giving birth to twins, that was when it really went downhill for everyone. The rage in his eyes when we made a mistake, following up with a swift hand or worse. Mom left us on my tenth birthday without saying good-bye. I don’t blame her, considering all the scars that didn’t heal on her body. I didn’t know her well, but perhaps one day, I will find her and give her a big hug.

Terror, more terror flooded my mind. Visions of a belt or hand and the sound of a smack. It didn’t last long. My father’s words faded into a dark void. Silence. And then, the shuffling of feet and the sound of two people.

“Chrom, we have to do something!” spoke a high-pitched feminine voice.

“What do you propose we do?” questioned someone in a deep tone.

I grunted while flickering my eyelids. The blurs of the two eventually came into clear. On top of me was a tall man with messy blue hair and a short blonde girl with twin ponytails.

They smiled when I gained full conscience. “Ah, I see you’re awake now. Musta been one bad nightmare there, talking to yourself,” spoke the man softly. He extended out his right arm, “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand.”

As soon as I got to my feet, I rubbed my eyes once more. “S-sorry about that…”

_Chrom._

“Chrom.”

“Ah, then you know who I am?”

Of course I did. While the self-imposed suspension affected athletics at the NCAA level, club sports were allowed, but counted against eligibility. Chrom Lowell quarterbacked his team to every championship since he stepped foot on campus. His rifle arm was unmatched by anyone else during his three-year reign. He had one year left and with Ylisse University back in the NCAA’s graces, all fans, including myself, were eager to watch him play.

“Y-yeah! I’d recognize that blue hair anywhere. You’re the Chrom that is a three-time club football champion. I’ve seen you play a few times. Remember that scramble on the fourth-down play in the championship game your freshman year? That was sick; good stuff.”

He rubbed his chin, “I guess my reputation proceeds me…anyways, this is my sister, Lissa.” He turned to let her greet me.

“Hi there!”

“Nice to meet you both. My name is Phil.” I rubbed the back of my neck. “So, um, Chrom. Are you planning on trying out for the football team on Monday?”

He looked to his sister and laughed. “Ha! Of course I am. Actually, I’ve already talked to Coach Stoneberger and had a private workout session.”

My eyes lit up. “Oh! Then I guess you’re going to be the starter then. There’s no one else on campus that can match your poise and arm!”

“I wouldn’t say that, Phil. You never know if someone has already transferred and is wanting that job.”

Arguing wasn’t going to get anywhere. He was too humble to accept praise anyways. The media would deflect to him when Chrom would thank God after games.

“If you say so, Chrom. Anyways, Lissa is it? Sorry, I am bad with names. What’s it like being Chrom’s sister?”

She perked up, “Yup! And it’s not that bad, but I’ll have you know, mister, that I plan on making a name for myself! I am also trying out for the football team.”

Chrom’s jaw dropped as well as mine. He shook his head, “You what!? How? Even Phil is slightly bigger than you!”

“Hey!”

“Sorry man, no offense. But Lissa, what are you thinking?”

She giggled while adjusting her white and yellow dress. “Oh, stop it! I’ve told you already many times I’m trying out as a cheerleader! Why are so forgetful, brother?”

Chrom groaned, “That doesn’t make it any much better. There’s more injuries among cheerleaders than football players!”

“Is that true?” I asked with a tilted head.

“No, it’s not!” chimed in Lissa.

“It has to be, sister. But regardless, you’re not becoming a cheerleader. Too dangerous.”

Lissa gasped with cupped hands to her face, followed up with reddening cheeks. “Are you trying to tell me I’m fragile? I am NOT delic-”

“Heads up!” A loud scream came our way. Turning around, we saw a flash of brown spiraled straight at little Lissa’s head. On instinct, I muscled pass Chrom and jumped in front of the girl. There was no time to get Lissa out of the way. I reached out a right arm and grabbed the football. Momentum carried me back and I rolled several times when my body hit the ground. The siblings hurried their way to me.

“Wow, nice catch. I’m impressed. You ok there?”

“Thanks for saving my life, Phil.”

I looked down, seeing my hands cradle the ball. I guess I did make the catch. I put it to the side and picked myself up.

“Yeah, no problem, I’m fine.” I dusted my shirt off and gave the ball to Chrom. He threw the ball back to the group downhill behind the tree. They were close enough that with the extra zip he put on the ball, the guy who caught it expelled air with a grunt.

“Nice throw.”

“I had to do it. No one messes with my little sister, isn’t that right?”

Chrom patted his sister on her head, causing her to be red again. “How many times do I have to say I’m not delicate! Oomph!”

“You’re right, I get it, sis.” Chrom waved his hand. He looked my way, “Say, do you plan on trying out for the team? You totally should.”

I shuffled my feet. “I dunno, man. You really think I should?”

Chrom tapped my left shoulder, “Only one way to officially find out.” Chrom took off his backpack and unzipped it. He revealed a football of his own that looked brand new.

“Go long… _very long_.”

“Ok.”

We get into position as if we were playing an actual game. I put my right foot in front and held a slight lean forward. Chrom bended his knees and held the football in front with both hands. The wind blew a few leaves off the tree, but died down as soon as Chrom patted the ball.

“Ready…go!”

I took my first step and was off to the races. Picking up speed, the wind felt great in my face and hair.

_How far does he want me to go? Maybe around fifty yards?_

After a few seconds of sprinting, I looked up and saw the ball already in the air but not near my estimation of where it should have been.

“What the-”

I really turned on the jets, tracking the pigskin. Stretching out both hands, leather hit my palms and instinctively brought the ball to my chest while running around thirty yards before coming back.

Lissa jumped and hollered a cheer and Chrom folded his arms with a smug look. I got back to him and flipped the ball back.

“Good catch. Looks like I may have found my next deep target.” Chrom stated as he put the leather ball inside his bag.

“Thanks,” I huffed out. “How far was that throw, by the way?”

The freakish cannon-armed man tapped on his chin, “70 yards, conservatively.”

“Wow!” I exclaimed. “You can throw that far?”

“Yes, and even further than that.” He answered with a smile.

“Hold on a second, Chrom. You had a workout with Coach. There’s no way you didn’t throw it as far as you can in front of him.” I hung my arms at my hips after the deduction. “So, you care to tell me the answer?”

Chrom closed his eyes and shook his head, “Nope. But maybe one day you’ll find out, I hope.”

My lips curled, but I accepted his response. He probably wanted to keep all his skills under wraps until playing in an actual game. I respect that.

“I hope so too.”

Chrom offered a hand, “Well, we gotta go. Nice to meet you, Phil and I look forward to seeing you again soon. Real soon.”

I took his hand, “Thanks, Chrom. Nice to meet you as well. Maybe one day we will be teammates and…well, I’ll daydream another time. I think I’ve had enough dreams for one day.” I looked over to the blonde after releasing Chrom’s firm hand. “Nice to meet you as well, Lissa. Good luck on the cheerleader thing.”

“Thank you, nice to meet you Phil! I hope we can be friends.”

“Sure, I’d like that,” I nodded my head as we partook our separate ways. After a few steps, I stopped to turn around and shouted at the duo. I remembered something very important I wanted to tell them.

“Oh, hey watch out there! Don’t step-”

Too late. Chrom froze as he looked down and lifted his left shoe.

“Oh gross!” The blue-haired man placed his bag down and got out a blue towel and wiped off the vomit.

Lissa grabbed her stomach with wet eyes and an open mouth, “Hahahaha! Only you would be stupid enough to step in-”

“Lissa, shut your mouth! There’s bugs flying around, you know.” Chrom warned her. A buzzing fly that was attracted to the vomit now found a new home by accident.

“Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!”

The poor girl spat out the insect and danced frantically around in disgust.

“Quick! Give me water!” She cried.

Her brother reached in his bag and handed over a bottle. “Only _you_ would have it happen that bugs fly into your mouth.” Chrom hunched over, roaring with laughter.

“Hey! That’s not funny!” Lissa’s face scrunched up.

Well, it wasn’t like I didn’t try to warn them. I giggled myself as I walked a little over their way.

“Chrom. Chrom. CHROM!” I waved at him.

“What do you want now?” He glowered, knowing full well I witnessed everything.

It took me a second to gather myself, still thinking about the mishaps of the Lowell siblings. “Just a quick question before I head out…when you were on the club, did you guys have a team name?”

After discarding the dirty towel in a nearby trashcan, he sighed and smiled, “Yes, we did, actually. And no one has ever asked that before…we were called the Shepherds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> So in case you're wondering, according to my research, the furthest thrown football is around 80 yards. Patrick Maholmes threw a ball in a practice 79 yards and claims he can throw 83 yards. In game, Baker Mayfield threw an incompletion that traveled around 74 yards and is the furthest in-game when recording such stats. So, how far can Chrom throw? You'll find out in a future chapter!  
> As for the air raid offense, expect to see a lot of passing. The offense will run up-tempo (getting plays started ASAP) with Chrom having the freedom to make adjustments in the way the receivers run their routes or blocking schemes. In other words, Frederick trusts Chrom after his personal workout. The defense will be blitzing a lot, on that side of the ball.  
> So, that's what is to be expected.  
> I also really enjoyed the nod to the Shepherds name, as well as Lissa having a bug land in her mouth in Awakening. I thought that was really funny and i had to include that somehow.  
> I'll probably be posting a new chapter at least twice a month is my goal. Hope you stick with it!  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my Awakening SI AU Modern story! This will be a unique story, must revolved around football, but don't let that scare you off! This will generally be slice of life, action, romance/fluff that is filled with a little bit of drama.  
> I wanted to write not just any modern AU Awakening story, but one where it teaches the dangers of racism, bigotry, pride and self-doubt and way(s) to overcome each of them.  
> Notes will be included at end of each chapter hopefully to shed light on terminology for those unfamiliar with football, but also other things of note, including this Prologue.  
> When Gangrel celebrates with his teammates over the dead body, this was inspired by the real life tackle Chuck Bednarik on Frank Gifford in 1960. Gifford was knocked out cold, suffered near death in the form of a severe concussion that took him out of the game for a year and a half.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> Please feel free to join the writer's discord for lots of fun and tips of writers much better than myself: https://discord.gg/9XG3U7a  
> -YP


End file.
